


长末｜MURASAKI（end）

by ygritte_coco



Category: Arashi - Fandom, MO - Fandom, OM - Fandom, 智润 - Fandom, 润智, 长末
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	长末｜MURASAKI（end）

长末

MURASAKI

🎵Jin Akanishi- ムラサキ

/ygritte

“The best artwork of the year goes to… ‘MURASAKI’ by Satoshi Ohno.”

演艺厅内如雷的掌声响起，台上颁奖人立于话筒之后，手里的六角星型玻璃奖杯散射舞台光。红色帷幕下的投影展示评审评定今年最佳画作。

两平方米的画布以暗紫暮色为基，浪潮天色混杂紫、黄、红与蓝，中央东方面孔的男孩侧着脸面朝海上夕日，蜿蜒的蝴蝶裸背泛着均匀紫红，介于瘀伤与情动的自然色彩。

远看风格浅哀、近瞧男孩闭眼嘴角微勾。

典礼旁白念诵评审团评论总结： ‘乍看情感满溢的杰作，饱含无限绵延的高扬情感，强烈至平静再无波动。如亲乘作者回首青春的哀愁与深爱浪潮，随之涌现亲舔沙地后归返原位。充分描绘人类大同的爱和勇气。’

多少人为之喝采，尽管得奖者并未到场领奖。

––

“润！下楼吃饭了！”  
大野智从学校返家刚脱下运动鞋，厨房飘来饭香，他经过通往二楼的阶梯停下大喊，迳自走到厕所洗手后，进入厨房。  
连续踩踏木阶梯的声响传来 ‘咚咚咚！’过大的室内拖鞋擦地音，一路撞上料理台边和妈妈说话的大野，短小手臂环住身着初中制服的腰背。  
“哥哥！你回来了！”  
“我回来了。”  
“今天学校如何？”  
“下午上了篮球课、润很快就可以跟哥哥打篮球了。”  
松本润嫩白的小脸蛋上红扑扑两片，说话时贴着大野的腹部，话音闷黏更添撒娇意味。

松本润三岁那年被领到大野家养。

头三年松本润和大野智几乎没说过话。大野智对于凭空徒增一个弟弟比起反抗，更多是无视。好像不去搭理他，小小的世界就会回复原样。  
然而在大野智的世界恢复以前，他的年纪长得更快，六岁至九岁，终究明白 ‘松本润’并非一个短暂现象。这凭空出现的弟弟已是他生命不可推拒的现实。

大野上头还有一个大姐，父母曾带着三姐弟一起到游乐园玩。松本润当时还没长到可以坐过山车、自由落体等高风险设施的高度，大野智便陪着他玩卡丁车、旋转木马和海盗船。  
只见松本润双手紧抓围栏，尚未进入生长期的幼小身体缩成一团。  
“润君，害怕吗？”一旁的大野智发问，任谁见了都不会将松本和自己划为亲兄弟的浓厚五官，映在他眼底。  
“不、不怕。”  
冒着冷汗的前额随缓慢加速摆动的海盗船热度渐散，下一秒松本感到自己的手掌被摊开紧扣。

“别怕、哥哥保护你。”

没有特别的大事件发生，在松本润和大野智的大脑内植入'兄弟'这一概念，待他们各自发现的时候，松本润已开始依赖大野智，而大野智也习惯凡事护着松本润。

如要说松本润在家只有大野智可以依靠并非事实，他们的父母和大姐也对松本润相当呵护。松本润性格使然，倔强而固执的他从未在家人面前哭过。男孩普遍幼小期有找寻年长的同性当追随目标的倾向，精神领袖做何决定、往哪里去，千辛万苦也要跟进。仰望崇拜的 ‘精神领袖’和其他家人在心中的地位是不可相提并论。从小大野智对松本润来说，就是如此的存在。

成长历程导致松本润善于融入新环境，重视克己自律，和大野智性格恰恰相反。从小接触的同世代人，包含在学校总因为特立独行成为同学话题的姐姐，加上接受性格拔擢的父母教育，大野智比起认定前辈，仿效他人，从孩童长成少年、男人之路，他更偏向亲身体会世事，自成一套理论派。  
造成的结果是经常引来大野家之外的年长者对他提出质疑、批评，包含松本刚被领养进入他们家庭期间，大野智未对松本润特别照料， 随他们父母的性格，既不给松本过多的关注，也不刻意区隔他的相处方式，也曾被听闻消息前来拜访的远亲指谪过。  
可正因大野智如此才促成松本润后来不把自己和姐姐及哥哥作区隔，三人在数十坪熟悉的一清二楚的老宅、社区，换历年年，相互看顾、照顾，与一般家庭并无差别。

松本润三岁以前居住在儿童福利院，被大野夫妇收养前，福利院的老师和他说过：‘你接下来要到新的家庭去、新的父母会照顾你吃住、上学、你会和姐姐、哥哥们一起长大——。’  
只字片语连同过去从未有的 ‘家庭’此一概念植入松本润始开发的脑袋瓜。  
‘我是幸运的。’松本润经常和家人待在一起时浮现这个想法。他如亲手接过他们递来完好的大野家积木模型，亲手拆解、知晓小而温暖的构造、形状及地基，一一认识里头组成家庭的人、事、物，再经年累月小心、仔细地将自己也拼进去。

论起来艰钜的任务，对各种型态的家庭新成员却如呼吸、吃饭一般的日常作业。

松本润人生第一次剃去脸侧细软的长鬓角、看着电动剃刀害怕得全程抱紧大野智手臂；第一次拆下脚踏车辅助轮骑家门前绵长的缓坡，大野智在他身后抓着椅垫，过了许久才舍得放手；夏天爬山抓独角仙、冬天滑雪、过年时兄弟俩收了压岁钱、凑整数买游戏机、秋日窝在被炉里分吃一颗扁圆蜜柑……。

与其说是松本润一个人的回忆、不如说是他和大野智两人共有的成长印记，烙在记忆、生活每一处，提起一小段，自然勾起连锁的千千万万条信息，共同点是故事里都住着同样两个小男孩。

大野智的初恋发生在初中一年级。班上的人气者，总是绑着高马尾、笑起来看得见虎牙的女孩——小春主动向他告白。  
松本润事隔多年问过大野智当初为何答应小春的表白:

‘因为不讨厌啊、不讨厌应该就是喜欢吧。’大野智这么回答。

偶尔周末大野智把小春带至家里，和松本润也打过好几回照面。松本润对小春的印象是长得可爱且性格大方。通常他们三人会一起待在大野智房间打游戏、看漫画。

大野幼稚园开始便展现超乎常人的艺术天赋，生平第一次远足，进到偌大的森林公园内，指导老师要他和同学们写生眼前所见景象。半小时不到的时间，他捧着妈妈出门前替他塞进书包内的大素描本，拿起色笔大胆地涂画。  
最后交到老师手里的其他作品大多是勉强可凭靠颜色猜出芳草、天地的涂鸦，只有大野智一个孩子使用三四种冷色调描绘草地线条浅淡，老师问他这么作画的缘由，他说：“因为被要求画画是最无聊的了。”

当然大野智返家后被老师打电话说明得知情况的妈妈大骂了一顿。

大野智的艺术天分对原来只对棒球有兴趣的松本润产生影响。他习惯和大野智窝在房间，坐在大野智靠着床沿席地而坐、盘起的腿间，同他一起面对红白机荧幕或Jump的纸质油墨，好似所有事物透过大野智的角度来看都能展现从自身视角所见完全不同的美与价值，即便小春在场他也毫不避讳。

松本润相当早熟、纤细，处理情感慎重，一直到大野智大学考上美术系还和小春在一起，即将升上高中的他仍未交过女友。幼稚园开始每年情人节带回家成箱成打的手作巧克力，总被家人当作茶余饭后的自满笑话在亲戚间流传。  
“那么受欢迎的话就赶紧交个女友给我们看看。”大野曾在饭桌上当父母的面对松本说。  
“我才不要呢。”松本喝下妈妈自制味噌汤笑着“那样多少女孩子会失恋啊。”松本异常地认真回应，引来爸妈和大姐的无情吐槽：你真是自恋到头了。  
发起话题的大野智却未接续话题。

大野升大学那年暑假，松本到社区市立的游泳池当救生员赚零花钱。大野以学游泳的名义带小春去探班好几回。  
救生椅上蜿蜒对称的蝴蝶骨型、湿软而蜷曲的发尾，近古希腊审美的美型脸蛋——少年松本润的存在放置游泳池这一场合中，自成贺尔蒙的代名词。

大野智第一天冲凉完走出更衣室，冷不防发现过去曾因身材娇小在棒球校队充当板凳球员的弟弟，骨架早已展开、抽高，甚至有超越自己趋势，内心受得冲击不小。

如同过去一直认定为某个种类的生物，突在眼前呈现另一种类的生物型态。  
更准确来说，类似于性/启/蒙的灵感降临。  
大野智未曾想过对自家弟弟有这类想法，甚至他对小春都不抱有的冲动。

他连日遭受刺激却碍于自己和松本润总如光与影的接近，想不明白原因。

仲夏某夜，两人送完小春回家，大野智来到松本润房内。松本润正好洗完澡步出浴室。他自然地到床边固定位置坐下，双眼盯着松本润始出浴红艳欲滴的唇尖。  
“真是长大了啊、润……”  
大野智说话时避开眼神往下，他偶然展露的笨拙隐晦至难以觉察。目光却似要在松本润纤瘦、白皙的腰上烧穿个洞。  
松本润捧着毛巾擦干头发，缓缓转向大野智，眼神挑衅，像在辩驳：不然你以为我会一辈子是小孩吗？  
大野智没再出声补充刚才没头没尾的发话，只伸出纤细的长指在空气中比划，描绘视觉差距下不远处松本润脖纹下喉结位置。  
手边动作稍顿，松本润放下毛巾，朝大野智走近，跪下跨坐至大野智的结实双腿上，如同小时候大野智抱他的姿势。

“长大怎么了？不能向哥哥撒娇了吗？”  
松本润环住大野智后颈，贴着他耳边嗫嚅，语音自喉头硬挤出来一样粗糙。  
没有回应，大野智好看的眉间微皱，大手顺从地握住松本润白皙柔软的腰间。

“修业旅行的时候，”松本润凝视大野身后床边的白墙，有些踌躇说起 “班上有个女同学半夜溜进我们男生通铺，钻进我的被窝……”  
后话松本润没继续往下说，他腰上的大手逐渐加重攒紧力道。

自小相濡以沫、并肩成长的手足从哪一刻开始区隔你我?  
觉得自己已非不知天高地厚的孩子那刻?  
其中有人始谈恋爱的时点?  
抑或是想着人们说的 ‘親離れ’(不再依靠父母)、决心离巢自立的瞬间?

“……你们有接吻吗？”大野智问。  
“嗯。”  
“接吻以上的事呢？”  
“……”  
不回答也算是一种回答。

“真是坏男人啊、润君。”  
“我才不是！”少年倔急了语腔也会一秒染上小时黏腻的奶音。  
大野智像抱起花猫，轻松托住松本润的重量翻身压上/床，松本润后怕的眼神被迫和大野智对上。  
他抬起手臂遮住眼帘，心里暗想自己并非冲动或鲁莽，只是那个被同学主动袭击的夜晚，稍作抵抗后，他突然就觉得很疲惫了——因为脑海浮现大野智和小春亲昵的想像。

松本润不经意见过的、脑海里想像过和梦里出现过的……与被褥中压制住他躯干、将自己奉献给他的女孩重叠。

‘哥哥在和女生亲吻的时候……是不是也这样做的？’过程中他脑海仅剩这个想法。

松本润有自觉想像兄长及其女友亲密的画面，同他人接吻是相当反常的行为，因此一直没敢与大野智提起这事，只是刚才大野智感叹他长大了的口吻，像催促着要将他推远了一样。  
手足再如何亲密也要迎来的尽头，即使只有一瞬，松本润也认定见了苗头。

慌了、怕了，手脚无措紊乱。从小习得的察言观色和社会规常，轻易被大野智粉碎。

他只有坦率一途，他在大野智面前如何也伪装不来。

只是大野智如何悄无声息发怒的，松本润没想明白：

“可真好奇啊、润君是怎么接吻的？”

松本润稍拉开手臂偷看大野智，甫受压迫的媚眼泛起一圈温热的浅红色、眼瞳矇上重雾。他没见过大野智生气，估计其他家人也没见过。可眼前少年陌生的神情，和慑人的气势，确是怒火的作用。  
大野智抓过松本润手腕高举过头，稍垂下眼便将自己的唇缓缓附上松本润——灼热的气息淹没松本润的惊慌。

“唔……”  
长睫毛如片羽轻盈得快速扇动，扫过大野智靠得极近的脸颊，松本润握紧的拳头死死摞着大野智的领口，下唇被加深含吻半秒，大野智的舌尖便探了进来。  
轻软的戳/弄松本润齿关两下，身体被大野智完全围困的人，抱着必死的决心打开双唇。

舌与舌相碰那刻，松本润感觉攥着大野智衣领的手都麻了。从四肢、躯干到心、脑、灵，都随大野智的吻麻痺。  
喜欢、喜欢、最喜欢哥哥了。  
讨厌、讨厌、讨厌好像喜欢大野智的自己至极了。  
不行、不可以、不被允许。  
可是——。  
松本润心底复诵呢喃。

“笨蛋、笨蛋——”偏头换气期间，松本润反覆谩骂着自身的喊声。他心里清楚得趁场面落得无法挽回的田地前，把控住无理发酵的情感，身体却丝毫不受控，在大野智稍退之际追过去，若渴地将饱含青涩情爱的吻延长。

‘会原谅润的吧？哥哥、智......会原谅我吗？’

大野智领着松本润长成正直、刚毅的少年，教会他许多事，被爱与爱人，却未曾有人教过他如何把错位的爱收回——他眼底从来就只有大野智一个。  
吻落至方才大野智指尖模棱过的喉结纹路，他伸/舌尝试轻舔一下，明显感到松本润全身震颤，一把翻掀眼底碍事的t-shirt——松本润透着淡粉色的肌肤一览无遗。  
“哥哥......”  
松本润咬破了丰润下唇，紧眯着眼，脸上是大野智辨认不及痛苦或恐惧的神情。  
差距愉悦或享受很远的、不再纯真的不安神情。

‘是这样啊、弟弟终究长大了阿……’

被延烧的情/欲蒙蔽的双眼终究对上，大野智额前有汗水滴落、下坠擦过松本润右颊消失，大野家二楼窗外的夏日月色与蝉声事隔许久潜入房内。  
“抱歉……我只是想看一眼、抱歉。”  
大野智这么说完朝后退开，以前所未见的速度离开松本润房间。留下少年一个人横躺在床，膝盖微颤，床被还是两人翻弄过的形状，身体维持另一人离开时的姿势。

明明身处溽暑，松本润的体温下降地异常迅速。

自从那夜，大野智便经常寄住大学同学宿舍或学校画室，鲜少回家。松本润听过妈妈和他通电话，大野智说明的理由总是为了赶做教授交代的大型作品。

松本润表面不像大野智反应这么大。他不喜欢、也不习惯示弱或撒娇。过去在学校受委屈了、考试或球类比赛结果不尽人意时，他都如常以平和乐观的模样面对家人。  
仗着年纪或出身为达目的使手段，撒娇或耍赖，他不屑做，因此即便他对家人有情感上的需求也从未主动坦然。

这也是为什么他从小最黏哥哥的原因。大野智总能比其他人更频繁看穿他脆弱敏感，并不吝直接地施予帮助、安慰。松本润像猫，有时心软放手顺着他来，他反而不清楚如何是对自己好的。而大野智总能满足他所需的安全感，隔一段距离耐心守护，在他跌交、受挫时，强制给予必要的鼓励与陪伴时，不需过多表示时也要表示会一直待在原位，给予支持。

大野智甚至不自觉如此的他，早已成为家中最疼松本润的人。

过去他们认定是亲情，却在出现占有渴望那刻，拼装的积木开始错位，费尽诚心气力组筹的家的模型不堪一击。

那夜忍不住回吻，于松本润已是不可置信的出格，他甚至没想向大野智要求更多。

松本润打工到开学前一天，经常身体沾水后长时间仅着一件泳裤活动，隔天新学期头一天上学便发了高烧。

硬撑着身体至放学回家，喝完妈妈给他煮的一小锅粥，松本润病恹恹倒进被窝里将自己裹紧，想到几日没见大野智的人影，生理受难连带心理虚弱，很快进入梦乡。  
睡一觉醒来隔着气味辨认出染了黑棕色发的大野智缩在他胸前，人睡着了、呼吸极其均匀。松本润的讶异进行地极短，接着发现自己因为大野智的体温逼退高烧，现正全身出汗、一身黏腻。  
“润君，醒了？”松本润的耸动扰梦，大野智揉了几下眼皮，睁眼看他。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
“……听说润发烧了。”  
松本润盯着横躺而与他近在鼻息间距的大野智，眼角懒倦，紧绷的内心也渐渐软化、带着苦笑问：  
“哥哥为什么不回家？”

大野智抬眼看松本润一眼，叹口气，一只手覆上他的发旋下压，伸直脖颈温柔而不容抗拒地短暂吻上去。

“什么意思……”松本润疯狂眨着眼，反应跟不上大野智总不从牌里出牌的举动。  
“润、哥哥爱你喔。很爱、很爱你……”  
松本润才发现他自小熟悉的清丽声线此刻低哑混浊。  
“润君知道吗？世间大部分人都是先有了家人才组建家庭。我们呢、是先有了家庭这个概念，才成为家人的。”大野智说话语调如小时候哄松本润吃饭、睡觉，耐心安抚。

“……没有血缘关系的我们更不能怠慢。”

松本润皱眉，顿时想说的话哽着。他当然懂得，他是这么聪明的孩子。大野智话音刚落，他立刻就懂了，大野智的意思，他只是不知该如何反应。

是哈哈大笑呢、还是哇哇大哭，是扯谎说他不难受，还是坦诚他已经和大野智一样动情了。

与其说上回的吻是越界行为，不如说是对松本润和大野智超出兄弟关系性的昭示和提前警讯。

没有血缘关系的他们可以做到这个程度的亲密，甚至松本润不只一次想过，如果没有遇上大野智，可能他成长过程倚靠自力酝酿不来如今这般面对将来人生的高度胆识及勇气。

可那都是以‘家’、 ‘亲人’及 ‘手足’为前提。

大野智说得一点没错，差一步他们就不能称兄道弟。

时间过了许久，松本润挣扎着起身、靠墙坐正，最终一副了然无盼、还强装倔强的神态，说：  
“不用你说、我也这么想的……”他说。

大野智攀过来额头抵上他额头，他曾有过自这个角度看松本润的经验。小时候他们一家到海水浴场过周末，两人丢下大姐和爸妈拉着手从沙岸一头玩到另一头、拉扯彼此跌进沙坑里。  
那会也是这么近的距离、四目相接。  
“谢谢你成为我弟——”  
大野智的后话被松本润热烈即时的吻吞没。  
如同当年他护着松本润幼小的躯体，在烈日潮风中，前额抵前额，不具名的心魔喊他夺去松本润初吻时。

那是蓄意？还是意外？

'哥哥一直都很狡猾......，虽然我也是。’

“真是吵死了……”  
松本润深邃的媚眼再次眨动，他整个人离开大野智的体温，不断眨眼确认自己没有哭、此刻他没掉下一滴眼泪。

到此为止、就到这个吻为止，他们约定好了，就此断念。

银白色月光自窗台倾泻，四周转瞬间静如谎言，脑海浮现意象，某年正月他们一家赏樱时所见。  
眼前遍布的粉色春意夺去视觉以外的感官能力，浓浅恣意的花蕊相互托衬。

松本润后来也想不明白为何，他唯一介意的仅一朵迎来花季仍未开苞的花蕾，独自倚风摇曳，唯恐等不及迎来属于它绽放的七日悸动，就要允自落地——。

后来，松本润大学选了服装设计专业，三年级申请海外交换，以优秀的在校成绩进入澳洲著名的设计学院就读。送机时父母、大姐全都表现依依不舍，只有大野智在机场简单给他一个拥抱，说： ‘照顾好自己。’

在澳洲安顿三个月，一晚返回宿舍，松本润接到妈妈的例行电话，交代大野智递交了毕业制作，准备年底和小春结婚。  
“约定好明天去小春家提亲，到时结婚你可得回来啊！哥哥的人生大事。”  
“喏。”  
“润君，请把这件事放在心上，到时排开时间回国。”  
“知道、知道了啦！”

稍嫌不耐烦地挂了电话，倒回床榻，松本润呼出一口长气。  
“结婚啊……”

他早有心理准备，这一天总会到来，甚至为此选择提前拉开间距，却没想过他会这么快需要面临现实碾压。如同将松本润尚未死心、微弱燃灼的情感，不留情面瞬息捻熄的现实。  
如果可以不亲眼见证、可以不参与，或是压根不知情具体日期、对象是谁、地点在哪里就好了，心里某一处就能装作他从未失去哥哥、大野智没有亲口许诺成为属于他以外的任何人，他抱着重症性的侥幸心理。

婚礼当天大野智会穿什么样的正装、身上别的胸花是什么颜色、会场该如何布置? 这些无意义的事松本润都想过一遍作训练，回头想 ‘还好、还好。’ 大野智不是真的结婚，这样安慰自我获得空洞快乐去填补内心虚无的事，尝试好几次。

原来侥幸苟活的日子都会迎来尽头。

隔日松本润从学校回到宿舍，走进寝室见到大野智在房内翻弄他叠放桌上的课本。  
兄弟俩相隔数月不见，一碰面便是长达半分钟的静默。  
“你怎么在这……？”  
回过神来艰难开口，松本润第一次感到朝大野智所在跨出一步，是如此困难的事。  
“润的室友让我进来的。”  
“我不是问你这个。”  
松本润想起他偶尔也厌恶大野智爱顾左右而言他的习惯。

“我的毕制给教授打完分数后，被学院挑选在澳洲的姐妹大学艺术周展出。才发现我们学校和你学校签订了交流合约。”大野智自书桌边走至床沿坐下。  
“你是为展出的事来。”  
“……倒也不是，来找你的事我没跟家里说。”  
松本润困惑地看向大野智“结婚的事呢?” 他想起昨晚妈说了今天是去小春老家提亲的日子。  
“妈跟你说了？”  
松本润走至书桌前坐下，夕日暮色自百叶窗缝暗渡。

“不结了。”  
大野智回得云淡风轻。

“你在说什么阿……事到如今。”松本润苦笑，想他比大野智理智得多。  
“是阿、事到如今我在想什么。”大野智这么说着自地面站起。

“过去三个月，从你出国那天，我都在想润是抱着什么心情离开家呢？”

松本润静默的望着大野智相比数月前莫名哀戚、憔悴的神情。  
“一个人会不会偷偷哭过呢？即使很想也不会的吧，毕竟从小到大润君都没有哭过。”  
大野智越走越接近松本润，脚步静止在俯瞰的角度，盯着松本润唇上的痣。  
“现在我已经毕业了，接下来的人生全凭我选择。”

“选择就业或升学，或进行创作活动、带著作品到国外参赛。当然，要结婚也可以——”  
松本润朝上望去， 眼里的水光清澈，隐隐有预感大野智即将说出他最不想听见的话语。

或者同时是他梦寐以求想听见的话——。

大野智长年摸碰画具粗糙的长指抚上松本润脸颊，轻捏住他的耳骨、静止，如要松本润仔细听他接下来说的每一句。

“……可我只要想到，未来选项里没有你，就难受到不行。”

“我们好不容易才相遇，为什么非得要疏离……。小春问我要不要结婚的时候，我就在想，为什么不准你选择我呢？”  
眼角无声落下晶莹泪珠，擦过松本润脸颊“明明我是最爱你的哥哥阿——”

大野智如同想替松本润将20年来隐忍的眼泪哭过一遍一样，哭得声线比平日更高一度，任眼泪不断叭嗒叭嗒掉落，滑过松本润脸蛋、脖颈及锁骨肌肤。  
“对不起对你说了违心的话、对不起害你非得离家不可……对不起、润君对不起。”

“身为哥哥却无可救药爱上你了，对不起……。”

坐着的高度，伸手环抱大野智的腰际，松本润贴着大野智结实的腹部，缓缓收紧手臂。  
“如果润君成年以后的人生由你选择，你愿意接受我吗？”大野智掌心抚上松本润的发旋。  
感受到松本润的肩膀微颤，接着听见他释然的笑声。

“哼哼、从没见过哥哥一次说这么多话。”他说。

长指拨开松本润漂亮的前额，让他正面自己，大野智弯腰贴上他额头，夕日光线洒向他们的侧颜，闪烁在鼻息之间，松本润拿外套长袖去抹大野智泪湿的脸颊、鼻头。

“润的回答呢？”此刻，大野智甚至仍害怕他狂妄的心跳影响松本润的决意。

北纬30度至南纬30度的距离，两人家乡的大寒对比身处异地的立夏，全然不同的天地环境里，鼻尖嗅到浅浅樱花开苞的馨香。  
松本润双手扣上大野智后颈，密长的睫毛抖落阳光 “我怎么可能对哥哥说不呢。”黑痣下丰润的唇一张一合。

雨打樱瓣放晴后明了的心意，牵引两人到相视而笑的现今。大野智抬起下巴，真挚的吻落在弟弟眉间。

他说：“润君，从今尔后、请多指教。”

\--

英伦艺术大赏落幕，嘉宾手握典礼会刊鱼贯走出会场，翻页里因赴家弟大学毕业典礼缺席的日本当代艺术家——大野智身着正装的半身像占据一整面，下一面彩色印刷其参赛油画作品‘MURASAKI(紫)’全景。

作者的题字栏里这么写着: 

‘舍弟自小在我眼里便是一个没有明确情感分界的人。有时他看上去既不怀有庞大的喜乐、亦非承载深重的悲苦；有时又像两个极端在他身上共存。如同紫这个颜色，繁复艳丽亦纯粹地大方坦露。他从来都是漠然接受命运为他作下的安排，于是身为哥哥的我每分每秒都忍不住去猜想，如果等到由他掌握决定权的那日到来，他会为自己的人生，作如何直率的选择？’

END


End file.
